


Electronic Love Song

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Entangled Particles, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange of e-mails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electronic Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> For sgamadison 's Epistolary Challenge.

To: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

From: hansolo111@hotmail.com

Subject: Sunday

 

Hey there, stranger. Linda H invited us for dinner Sunday night at seven, you'll be back by then right? Jo says she has something to show you so I said we'd be there. How's NY? Made any critics cry yet?

J

P.S. Newton overturned that cactus thing the biology postgrad with the teeth gave you for your birthday. NOT my fault.

 

 

To: hansolo111@hotmail.com

From: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

Subject: Re: Sunday

 

Barring plane crashes and terrorist attacks and moronic air port security, I should be able to make it. Did Jo tell you what it is she wanted me to see? If it's something for her science fair, I specifically told her that she's not allowed to blow things up without adult supervision! My conscience is clear.

You know very well that Laura won't let me talk to critics after that thing with the lawsuit last year, but Kavanaugh is staying at my hotel and I think I spotted him moping into his drink in the hotel bar yesterday. What can I say, Attraction is brilliant and he knows it!

To completely change the subject, what do you think of this house?

Rodney McKay

P.S. I can't belive you killed my cactus that was named after me! And don't you dare blame the cat Mr I-accidentally-poured-marinara-sauce-over-your-postcard-from-Sam-Carter!

 

 

To: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

From: hansolo111@hotmail.com

Subject: Cactus

 

First of all, I had NOTHING to do with the damn cactus. It was on the floor when I got home from work. I even tried to scoop it up and put it in another pot. It's just a little crooked.

And that house is PINK, so no.

J

 

 

To: hansolo111@hotmail.com

From: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

Subject: The evil attack on my cactus

 

Please, you've had malicious intents for that poor plant since the day I brought it home. Just admit it, you're jealous because no one ever names any plants after you.

I have no idea how I'm going to endure another day here. There are people everywhere and all of them are stupid. The coffee tastes like it was drained through your sweatsocks and my wrist hurts from writing all the autographs. I think Laura is plotting to kill me. I might have to hire a bodyguard. Please, remind me to never accept another con invitation again. These people are crazy.

Rodney

P.S. It's not pink, it's apricot. And I think it's a very nice house.

 

 

To: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

From: hansolo111@hotmail.com

Subject: The damn cactus

 

Yes, that's it precisely. I covertly trained your cat to murder your potted plants because I'm jealous of them.

Apricot or not, that is an ass-coloured house and I won't live in it. Also, APRICOT? WTF, Rodney could you be any more gay?

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

From: hansolo111@hotmail.com

Subject: Re: The evil attack on my cactus

 

Sorry. didn't mean to snap. I miss you.

J

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: hansolo111@hotmail.com

From: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

Subject: Re: Re: The evil attack on my cactus

 

God John, I miss you too. Just forget about the plant and the stupid house, it's not important. Laura says I'm an idiot and she's right. At least about that thing where I always turn small things into big things and I know it's not the cactus you're jealous of. I guess I just wanted you to come with me this time but there always seems to be things coming up and you probably would be bored stiff here anyway and I know all that and I don't like it so I act like a jerk. I don't deserve you and I want to be with you right now so much that it actually physically hurts. Truth is, I'm not sure I know how to do this without you anymore and that scares me a little (only not, because the alternative is so, so much worse). So when I bitch and moan and complain about things you know that's just me being, you know, me. Right? I love you. Sometimes I think I loved you before I even knew you, which is stupid because love at first sight is only supposed to happen in books, and suddenly here I am living one of my own novels.

See you in ten hours and seventeen minutes.

Rodney

 

 

To: r.m.mckay@csus.edu

From: hansolo111@hotmail.com

Subject: Punctuation

 

Ever heard of it? Jeez Rodney, you're supposed to be a writer. Just shut up and come home, okay?

Me too

J


End file.
